User blog:ARLTON766MORT/My what could be better about the show.
Hello all, I am Arlton, biggest fan first ever existance fan of RTTMOT. Also some theories. This is my monthly RTTMOT blogpost. Please turn off all distractions for optimal of reading experience because pay attention I am biggest RTTMOT fan please pay attention. So here we go is this blogpost posted? Are you reading this? Great let's get into it I hope you will enjoy it I spent time on it also I hope you would like be an active community member for this wiki. We do need a lot of help you know it is just starting out. Now to the things I would like to talk about. This article, you know? I wrote it so it took a little bit of time just pants with me. Right? Like b. Like bear with me pants? Pants thats a thing? Yes? Ok here is my post. As you know, RTTMOT it is first episode just came out a little while ago but I think Episode 2 will hold things we never think of before this episode. So first of all I would like to say thank you Spicevipe gave me meaning to my life now I am most RTTMOT fan alive. Second I would like say, hey I think this a. So ANYWAY, lets get on to this blogpost shall we. So here I think the TV show (It is perfect, never get me wrong) I think Spicevipe did just only a few mistakes or at least production it was a certain things. I would love to know all Lore, Characters, and Settings so I would like as much context as possible. Ali is so sexy. Also have I told you I have the scoop on this blogspot about RTTMOT? Don't forget I have theories coming up please keep reading. Also, thanks Mom for my Wifi can you see this. Mom gave me my wifi. BACK TO THE BLOGPOST sorry. So the Lore, Characters, and Settings but you know the show is perfect and I think I have unhealthiness of liking the show but i think the show can be even better I mean we have only seen the first episode. So *Why is so many characters without voice or they have superficiality for voice. The partners for example, This is something I will talk more on later...Or actually right now soo a lot of characters they don't have much voices they just say like for example Old Man Ice he just goes Vvvvv v v v VV vvv vMvv vm vmvv mv. This is NOT how an old man would talk i THINK? It is all just the voice actor why would the voice actor sound like this it send down my spine like I cannot make this noise it sounds superficial, as I stated earlier. Just help me out here alright. I want all the characters to have voices but Gerob is great love Gerob. Don't change his voice I love his voice actor, Cas Van De Pol . He does an amazing job let's give it up for this incredible voice actor he has made Gerob such a memorable character please I love this guy so much but I will get into why I think why Spicevipe is better then Cas Van De pol *I think you should make Ali have lady legs Ali is the best babe of RTTMOT, period. I think that is all please go check out Spicevipe his other videos. I hope you enjoyed my blogspot oh wait the theories. Ok so my theories is what if Arlton met Ali in real life like they were both real and Ali like... .... I am going to say seduce but Free Mcdonalds wifi will not allow me that is against copy right terms of service of also this is my Mom's wifi and How we settle disputes. You agree that: (1) any claim or dispute (whether in contract, tort, or otherwise) you may have with McDonald’s or any other Members of the McDonald’s System arising from or related to the online services or these terms will be resolved exclusively by final and binding arbitration administered by JAMS and conducted before a single arbitrator using JAMS’s Streamlined Arbitration Rules and Procedures (“rules and procedures”); (2) this arbitration agreement is made pursuant to a transaction involving interstate commerce, and shall be governed by the Federal Arbitration Act (“FAA”), 9 U.S.C. §§ 1-16; (3) the arbitration shall be held at a location determined by JAMS under its rules and procedures (provided such location is reasonably convenient to you), or at such other location as may be mutually agreed to by you and McDonald’s or other Members of the McDonald’s System; (4) the arbitrator’s decision shall be based on these terms and any of the other agreements referenced herein that you may have entered into in connection with the online services; (5) the arbitrator shall apply Illinois law consistent with the FAA, and applicable statutes of limitations, and shall honor claims of privilege recognized at law; (6) no claims shall be arbitrated on a class or representative basis as you and McDonald’s hereby waive the right to assert claims in any class or representative action; arbitration will therefore only decide the individual claims of you and McDonald’s; it is agreed that the arbitrator may not consolidate or join the claims of any other person or party to an arbitration between you and McDonald’s under this provision; (7) you and McDonald's empower the arbitrator with the exclusive authority to resolve any dispute relating to the interpretation, applicability or enforceability of these terms or formation of this contract, including the arbitrability of any dispute and any claim that all or any part of these terms are void or voidable; (8) in the event that the administrative fees, arbitrator fees and filing fees associated with the arbitration exceed $100 USD, McDonald’s agrees to pay any such administrative, arbitrator and filing fees exceeding $100 on your behalf, subject to ultimate allocation by the arbitrator. In addition, if you are able to demonstrate that the costs of a rbitration will be prohibitive as compared to the costs of litigation, McDonald’s will pay as much of your fees in connection with the arbitration as the arbitrator deems necessary to prevent the arbitration from being cost-prohibitive; and (9) with the exception of subpart (6) above, if any part of this arbitration provision is deemed to be invalid, unenforceable or illegal, or otherwise conflicts with the rules and procedures, then the balance of this arbitration provision shall remain in effect and shall be construed in accordance with its terms as if the invalid, unenforceable, illegal or conflicting provision were not contained herein. If, however, subpart (6) above is found to be invalid, unenforceable or illegal, then the entirety of this arbitration provision shall be null and void, and neither McDonald’s nor you shall be entitled to arbitrate their dispute. In such event, you agree to bring any and all claims arising out of or related to these terms or the online services in either the state courts of DuPage County, Illinois or the United States District Court for the Northern District of Illinois. Further, BOTH YOU AND MCDONALD’S AGREE TO WAIVE ANY RIGHT TO A TRIAL BY JURY. Finally, this arbitration provision is reciprocally binding on all parties, such that both you and McDonald’s are required to arbitrate their claims against one another. For more information on JAMS and/or JAMS Rules and Procedures, you may visit the JAMS Website athttp://www.jamsadr.com. Category:Blog posts